The Lost Manuscript
by rebelling princess rinoa
Summary: this is a story of friendship and love. Rinoa is always busy with her life that most of the time she doesn't have time for her best friend. in some chapter, Rinoa loses her memory and she doesn't know the feelings Squall have for her.


_THE LOST MENUSCRIPT – CHAPTER 1 – SHE'S BUSY_

_BY REBELLING PRINCESS RINOA_

_Author's Notes_

_Got to tell you, so far this is my most treasured story… though I don't think my first chapter is good enough. I made this every time that I have free time… during my first year college. Which is I'm always busy… this somehow lessen my stress from schoolwork and yea… some feelings that I wanted to forget… well obviously, this chapter is related to my own story whenever I'm busy… so yeah that is how I got the title of the chapter. Well, this is about others point of view…. Which I'm going to use Squall's POV (point of view) as how he sees Rinoa, his best friend in this fanfiction, as a busy school girl. Well, you wouldn't understand the Fanfic… unless you have a little knowledge about final fantasy 8; yes this story or I should say fanfiction is about final fantasy 8… and another thing…. I accept critiques but please don't make it harsh… for I have feelings too… I'm open for correction but not for embarrassment… XD oh I forgot! You could also watch some videos on wherein I post my stories… and I hope you will somehow subscribe. _

_.com/bamojeriviveviasafra or afbbfay_

_Thank you! Hope you enjoy my first chapter for this story._

_Rebelling Princess Rinoa or Angel Lockheart_

SQUALL'S POV

"Have you seen Rinoa?" I asked Zell hoping he saw my angel.

"Err! Sorry bro I haven't, Are there Hotdogs in the cafeteria?" Zell said.

I didn't brother answering his question I just went out and find Rinoa. Oh! Why! I forgot! She's in the library. I went there as fast as I could and saw her.

"Rinoa!" I exclaimed. The librarian notices me and she told me to be quiet. Then I look at Rinoa, who is hurriedly arranging her things and like keeping a secret.

"Squall, I'm sorry I forgot about it." Rinoa told me.

"Err, Whatever." I said.

"I'm so sorry Squall, I swear I'll try to make it up." She swears.

"It's Ok, I'm just not able to eat and I only have thirty minutes before the bell ring. _I'M SO THANKFUL TO YOU RINOA."_

"Squall… Alright! I'll treat you a dinner." She said.

"…" my silence

"Silence means yes! I love you." She kissed my cheeks and went away leaving me blushing.

What a day… I eat my lunch as fast as I could and well run in the maximum speed that I can… but my best wasn't enough…

_I WAS LATE FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS…_

_I'LL MAKE RINOA PAY FOR THIS…_

"Mr. Leonhart, I think we have a date." My professor told me.

_Detention…_

_Few hours later_

Finally, the class is over. I told Rinoa via text that I'll be late. After that, I went fast to the gym.

"Hey Squall!" Irvine called me.

I look at the cowboy.

"Err?" I kinda don't like him.

"Well I still want my IPod." He said and I look at him with frown face.

"What?" I asked pretending that I care.

"My IPod was confiscated and in order to get it I need to clean the gym with ya." Irvine told me

I remember that, that time, I didn't pay attention to my professor because I'm still thinking why Rinoa is always busy.

I continue walking.

"Hey!" Irvine stops me. "Do you know the reason why Rinoa loves writing?" he continued.

I look at him and say…

"It's her hobby."

"Well if that's what you think, you are so lucky to have her." He said.

_WHAT I THINK?_ Is there something about Rinoa and her writing?

I went to gym and cleaned as fast as I could. After I cleaned the gym, I went to my professor and I'm allowed to go out. My car was parked near the gate. I drove very fast to get to my house. Luckily, mom is not here if mom is here then she'll get mad again for driving fast and lecture me. Well I'm in a hurry so I'm sorry mom. I left my things on the sofa and changed then hurried back to my car to go to Rinoa's house.

I ring the doorbell thrice and finally she came.

"What took you long?" I asked for it is unusual for her to take three rings before she open.

"Umm, writing." she answered.

"Whatever! You are busy as always." I said

"Hey, I'm sorry…" she said.

"You should be thankful you are my best friend." I told her.

"That's why I love you Squall, you always forgive me." Rinoa said and hearing that, I blushed.

"If you only know that I really hate to be late, you should pay for this Rinoa." I said.

"Hey I said I'm sorry." She told me.

"Err… Whatever just treats me?" I said.

She hugged me tight.

"Ok at Ditch's restaurant?" She asked.

"I want a Tempura and Lobster." I told her joking.

"What a seafood lover and poor wallet of mine." She told me.

"I also want a chocolate milkshake." I added.

"Ok, dot Squall." She said.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

We went out of the Caraway mansion and ride my car. I drove slowly to 7th avenue took right and drove to Ditch's restaurant. I parked my car and we went inside. Even though I only joked that I want a tempura, she still order it and even my milkshake. She is really making it up for me. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Ah… nothing." I answered.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" I asked.

She laughed out loud. I look away.

"Hey, Squall sorry, If I always missed on like I missed on our lunch together with the gang, I missed on our group study and dumped you _sometimes_." She told me.

"You _always _dumped me." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said that again…

"It's all due to writing again and again. Anyway, what are you writing?" I asked.

"Stories, Fanfic." She answered.

"Oh… Fanfic, don't tell me you write about our favorite video game?" I asked another question.

"Yup, I write about First Reality VIII." She answered.

"So you used Lauqs and Aonir?" I asked.

"Yes, a love story." She answered.

I ate my tempura, it's so delicious. I drank my chocolate milkshake. Then Rinoa asked….

"So are we fair?"

"…." I'm silent.

"Don't give me that silence Squall." Rinoa said.

"Whatever." I replied.

Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Oh sir, I'm sorry."

"I'll be there in a few."

She's going to leave again…

"I'm sorry Squall; I need to leave now, Mr. Parkman said there's a problem with Selphie's and my narrative report… so both of us need to go to our classroom." She told me.

"It's alright, I understand." I told her.

"Thank you, I'll call you later." She said and went away leaving me the payment.

After I ate, I went out of the restaurant and drove my car realizing how busy my angel was that my best friend doesn't have time for me anymore.

How could I tell her about my feeling? I wished I could say… cause I think Friendship isn't enough.


End file.
